


Principal Hard

by ll72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Don't read if easily offended, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Have I mentioned not to read if you don't like hardcore and explicit sex, I don't know how many warnings I have to give, I've warned you not to read if easily offended so don't blame me, It is a sex story, Lots of Sex, Old man/teenager, Orgy, Snyder as hero, You can't complain you weren't told, not safe for work, sex in shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: After saving Buffy and Willow's lives, Snyder and Giles take them back to the Principal's house
Relationships: R. Snyder (BtVS)/Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 12





	Principal Hard

If a trap could be called a thing of beauty this one was Mona Lisa. Buffy was skittering around the corner of the corridor, closely behind Willow and rapidly following the two of them was a pack of howling vampires. Spike had said only Angelus would be stalking the school corridor that night, hoping for a late night snack of a student finishing detention. The bleached blonde had made no bones about how it'd be in both their interests for the no longer souled vampire to meet a stakey fate. Given the current circumstances with Angelus carving a bloody swathe through Sunnydale Buffy had to agree with the other vampire, which was why Spike was still alive (or technically, still undead).

Of course, one should never trust a vampire, reflected Buffy, as she realised instead of Angelus there were at least a dozen hungry vampires waiting her, more than a Slayer could handle, even one supported by a trainee witch. Which was why the two teens were pounding through the school, heading for the library (where Giles was sure to be working late and which more importantly had a lockable door for which he had the key). They skidded round another corner, the library tantalisingly close, but the vampires closer still.

As they went round Buffy felt her feet slipping on the recently polished floor. Desperately she tried to get them to grip, but it wasn't happening; the two feet seeming to move of their own accord in differing directions.

Down she went. In front of her she could see Willow pause. Behind her she could hear the pounding feet of the nearest vampire. He was too close for her to get up again. Within seconds he'd have her at an advantage towering above her, and if one vampire wasn't likely to be enough to overpower her, he could easily pin her down long enough for his friends to join in a blood frenzy. There was only one thing she could do. "Run Will," she screamed and waited to die.

Things got worse. The door to the nearest classroom opened and Principal Snyder stepped in front of her. Through his legs she could see Willow still pausing, caught between sensibly obeying Buffy's words and sacrificing her life in a vain attempt to save her. Snyder was staring at Buffy and the charging vampire, "What is going on?" he snapped like he was breaking up a schoolyard fight between two junior high kids.

Buffy wasn't sure what to say, Willow was caught by a streak of bashfulness and the vampire just roared an oath, charging forward.

There was a clang and a clump, and Buffy saw that the vampire was down beside with a ruined hairstyle and a bloody head. Even as she was trying to work out why he'd decided to have a lie down Snyder was grasping her shoulder and pulling her up with surprising strength. She got to her feet and realised he was holding a fire extinguisher, the dent on which seemed an almost perfect mould for the vampire lying on the floor. "Come on Summers," he snapped, pushing her forward, "Run."

She did, glad that Willow was again a few steps ahead of her and also surprisingly glad that Principal Snyder was bringing up the rear, she didn't like him, but he had just saved her life and she didn't actually want him to be eaten by vampires. 

The library door was closed, but Willow running into it full pelt opened it far enough for Buffy and Snyder to follow her through before the doors had a chance to swing shut. As expected Giles was sitting at a desk in the library, though he was reading a TinTin rather than something profound. He reacted quickly, hiding the comic book under a pile of papers and standing up. "Buffy?" he asked as the teen slammed the door shut and put her weight against it.

"Vampires," snorted the blonde at the same time as Snyder, who was also putting his back into it said, "PCP junkies."

Giles was already moving to the door, pulling out his key and locking it. Snyder and Buffy moved back to stand beside him and Willow. The four of them looked at the door, which was bulging and shuddering as the vampires hit against it. "It won't hold them long," Willow said, nervously putting into words what all of them were thinking.

"We should get out of here," said Buffy, looking around. The library had many fine features, not least its collection of rare and expensive occult terms. What it however lacked were any windows or other obvious escape routes.

It was Snyder who came to the rescue, making quiet a habit of it Buffy had to admit. "We need to move the shelves into a pile we can climb, we can use them to get to the skylight and onto the roof."

It wasn't easy, even with Buffy's Slayer strength to lift and pull the shelves and bookcases together to make a contraption, piled on top of each other the wood swayed precariously. It threatened to topple even more alarmingly as Buffy put her feet on it, climbing up gingerly and taking hold of a bookcase that the other three were pushing up to her. However with Snyder's directions she was able to build a pile which just about held her weight. Standing on her tiptoes she was able to unhook the skylight and she jumped up to pull herself through and onto the roof. 

"Willow, you're next," said Giles. The redhead nodded and got onto the swaying wooden contraption, grimacing as it threatened to topple. "You'll be fine," said Giles, his hands reaching up to cusp Willow's butt to hold her in position. Despite herself Buffy grinned, Willow had a bit of a thing for the English librarian, but she surely wouldn't have wanted the first time he grasped her tush for it to be when they were in fear of their lives. However Willow seemed to relax a little more with Giles hands guiding her and she climbed the rest of the way, with Giles behind her, allowing Buffy to lean in and grasp her friend's hands and pull her up. Giles followed. Then Snyder, the Principal kicking away the pile as he grasped Buffy's hand, swinging in space for a moment as the shelves fell away, leaving the vampires without a means to follow them.

It was just in time, as the door splintered and the vampires charged in, one of them giving a roar of pained disappointment as he pointed at Snyder's legs vanishing through the skylight. Buffy finished pulling Snyder up and slammed the skylight shut. "What next?"

"My car," snapped Snyder, pulling out his keys, "It's in the teacher's parking lot." He quickly led them over the roofing, before lowering himself down onto the awning covering the steps and from that to the floor. The others followed him as he then jogged through the yard to where the teacher's kept their cars. Buffy was glad to see his was the only one there. It meant that both no late working teacher was trapped in the school with a bunch of angry vamps and secondly Giles had left his totally embarrassing set of wheels at home; Buffy would have rather faced the vampires than travelled in it again.

Snyder unlocked the doors, just as half a dozen vampires charged out of the school, having obviously decided as they weren't in the library the obvious next stop was the parking lot. Giles pushed Willow in the back, swiftly following her in, as Snyder shooed Buffy into the front passenger seat, before sprinting round and getting in the driver's side. Four doors slammed, the occupants hammering down the locks as the vampires jumped onto the vehicle, their fists pounding at the windows and roof, cracking one and denting the other. Snyder slammed in the key and turned it, as Willow put on her safety belt with a clunk. He reversed hard, the wheels spinning and squealing, followed by a squawk from a vampire who'd being standing behind and trying to open the trunk.

Foot on the gas he shot forward. There was a satisfying bump as he went over one vampire and another couple went flying off as he swerved in and skidded. But one remained on the hood, slamming his hand at the glass as if he was on PCP, though the distortion of his face was such that only a blind man would think he looked human.

His fist slammed through the glass. Buffy swore, though she was glad that it was not a strong an oath as came out of Snyder and Giles's mouth. She reached for her stake and tried to stab him with it, as Snyder rocked the car from side to side trying to throw him off. The vampire in turn tried to grab at the steering wheel and failing that made to claw Buffy's face off. The blonde was forced back in her seat avoiding his long nails, but just as she thought he was about to get her. Snyder swung the car in circle, everyone inside (apart from the belted up Willow) was thrown from side to side in a sick making motion. It was worse for the vampire, who lost any grip he had, allowing Buffy to grab his jacket and pull him and onto her stake.

Now the immediate danger was passed Buffy felt herself relax against the seat. "I'm covered in bits of vamp dust," she said, shaking her hair.

"Me too," said Willow, "I need a shower." She paused, "Where next?"

Snyder didn't answer straight away, but seemed to have a plan of where to go as he was indicating. Everyone else remained silent as he turned down a crescent, before driving to the end and pulling to a stop beside a darkened house. "My place," he said as if answering the question from a few moments before. "You can explain why you were running around after hours before I decide whether to expel you or give you detention for life."

As he had saved her life multiple times that night, it seemed a fair exchange to Buffy. "Okay," she said, following Snyder meekly in, with Giles and Willow bringing up the rear. 

Snyder fished for his door keys as a vampire's yowl echoed in the night. Buffy shivered, as she thought how near they had come to being its pray. She mentally thanked Snyder as he opened the door, waiting until they'd entered before he shut it- he might have thought vamps were spaced-out junkies, but he still followed the local tradition of not inviting anyone in. Snyder turned on the lights, and Buffy looked round at his home, functional and comfortable, but without much thought or personality projected into it. She scratched her head and trickle of vampire dust dropped from her hair to the pristine floor. Snyder gave a growl as Buffy managed an apologetic, "Sorry."

"Sorry from me as well," added Willow, who had been rubbing some of the dust from earlier in the evening from her hands onto the floor. "I can sweep up."

"I'll do it," snapped Snyder as if he didn't trust the two teens with a Hoover. He looked them over with a snarl, "If you're going to trickle dust all over my house go upstairs and use my shower."

Buffy nodded, grateful for the chance to clean herself. The trouble with dusting vamps was that the remains of them tended to go places you didn't want them to go. Whilst there was plenty of vampire in her hair, there was also plenty under her clothes, itching and irritating, including in places you wouldn't want to scratch in public. Will looked relieved as well, the two of them nodding along as Snyder explained where the bathroom was and that there were clean towels in the airing cupboard beside it.

The bathroom large and spacious, even with a shower that would have been big enough to fit in half a football team, the room still had plenty of free floor. The two teens closed the door behind them. "You want to go first Buffy?" asked Willow as she started to strip, gratefully shaking the ash from inside her blouse.

Buffy looked at the shower as she undid her pants, "We could probably share, I get the feeling the less hot water we use the better Principal Snyder will like it." It seemed a good idea to get on his good side and she was glad that Willow nodded her agreement. 

The two teens stripped naked and got into the shower, Buffy reaching for the shampoo bottle to lather up.

*

"It was vampires then?" Snyder asked sipping his whisky.

Giles nodded and took a sip of his, "Yes, out of control I'm afraid. Nice blend."

"Yes, it is. I'm not going to ask why Summers and Rosenberg were walking around with stakes, we've had Slayers before in this town, I know the type."

"Slayers?" Giles raised his eyebrows and tried to look innocent.

Snyder shrugged as if it wasn't a matter to him or not. "So what about Rosenberg, you made a move on her or not?"

It was a common topic of conversation in the staff room that Willow Rosenberg had the hots for the English librarian. The general consensus was that Giles should fuck the redhead's brains out before someone else swooped in and snatched her up, Jenny Calendar had also mentioned that if Giles wasn't interested she'd could introduce the teen to techno-paganism and the joys of lesbian sex. "Mmnn," replied Giles non-committally. He definitely was off the view that the consensus was right and he should introduce Willow to a new teacher-student relationship, one with lots of nudity and grunting. It never seemed the right time, though as she was sitting beside him in the back seat, their bodies pressed together it had seemed close.

"Huh," Snyder grunted back, "You ought to, that little skank is upstairs and she's wanting it."

"So what about Buffy?" asked Giles.

"What about her?" Snyder asked.

"I've seen you looking at her as she passes in the corridor," Giles grinned back.

"She is hot," Snyder leered.

"And single," Giles said back.

"You suggesting I might go for Summers," Snyder sipped at his drink again.

"You did save her life, I'm sure she'd be suitably grateful," Giles murmured innocently.

"So if I make a move for her, you'll make a move for Rosenberg?" Snyder drained his drink with a grin.

"Yes," Giles finished his whisky as well. 

"Deal," said Snyder as the two men quickly shook on it.

*

The two naked teens were enjoying the shower, the warm water splashing over their lithe bodies as they turned and stretched under the jets, the heat soothing and massaging them almost sensually. Soap slid down, concealing some bits, accentuating others and neither was shy about running their hands over their slippery bodies to brush away the suds and show what had once been under it. Buffy had no problem admiring Willow's body and letting her friend look at hers, they'd both agreed long ago if they had been lesbians they'd have totally done each other and secretly Buffy had a hope that one day they'd experiment, even if afterwards Buffy remained straight.

Willow turned her back to Buffy, "Wash my back please," she asked.

Buffy happily complied, after all what were friends for, but to soap your back in a joint shower. Willow giggled and arched her back, making Buffy's willing hands follow her contours. Buffy massaged down, rubbing the shower gel into the redhead's skin until it was a mass of suds dropping down and slipping over the round rump of the other teen. The Slayer's hands went over that, making sure the buttocks were as cleaned as the rest of her friend; the redhead gave an appreciative groan as Buffy turned her back, "My turn now," she said.

More water jetted over Buffy, making her like a waterfall as it rushed down. Willow's hands were on her shoulders, kneading them as she soaped. Buffy gave a satisfied shrug, her friend's hands moving lower. "Mmmnn, that's good Willow, I like that."

"Nothing like a friendly shower to forget your cares," her friend agreed as she squirted some more soap onto her palms and then onto Buffy's lower back.

"Yep," Buffy nodded, "It's been a night." She paused as Willow's hands went lower, over her buttocks, covering them in a soapy cloud. "I noticed Giles was getting handsy with you."

"He 'accidentally' squeezed my butt as he pushed me up the skylight," her friend tittered, "I wasn't complaining, as I 'fell' against him in the back seat of the car, right into his arms."

"Would you do him?" Buffy giggled back.

"You know I would," laughed Willow. "So if I was riding Giles, would you be riding Principal Snyder?"

"Snyder?" Buffy gave a gasp of surprise her friend would even think that.

"He did save your life," commented Willow.

"That's true," admitted Buffy, who hadn't thought of it like that - certainly in the movies when the hero saved the heroine they ended up banging. But still this was Snyder. She shrugged, "Perhaps if I was horny enough and he had a big dick. You want me to wash your hair."

"Go for it," said Willow, not acknowledging the sudden change of conversation. She turned her back to Buffy again and the Slayer began to shampoo her friend's long red locks. But even as she running her hands through them she was thinking of Willow's words; Buffy didn't know about other Slayers, but the aftermath of escaping for danger made her horny and suddenly thinking about Snyder dicking her was a turn on. Perhaps, she'd suggest that lesbian experiment with Willow later, she thought.

Just then the shower door opened...

"You were taking so long we thought we'd see if you needed a hand?" said Giles. Both he and Snyder were standing there naked. Looking at the massive prick swinging between his legs Buffy could see why he'd been nicknamed Ripper at college, it was certainly large enough to tear you up. But she only admired it for a second before her gaze fell on Snyder's cock, which if anything was even bigger and still rising as the Principal surveyed his naked students.

He gave a lecherous grin, "Mind if we join you?"

Buffy grinned back, "It'll be a tight fit, but come on in."

The two teachers entered the shower with the teen students. Buffy was right, it was a tight fit, the four of them squeezed together so closely that Buffy had little choice but touch her best friend's bosom every time either of them moved and feel the stiff prong of Snyder brushing against her - Buffy didn't complain. 

"You need some more shampoo?" Snyder asked, leering. Buffy didn't, but she still nodded eagerly. Snyder took the bottle and squirted a generous amount on his hand, before beginning to soap it into the blonde's hair. Giles didn't ask Willow whether she wanted the same, but assumed, rightly, she did and soon he was doing the same. Buffy giggled and pushed back against Snyder's naked body, rubbing herself against it as he sensually massaged the soap into her hair. The suds dripped down her wet, naked body, floating down like melting ice caught in swirling mountain streams.

Whilst it had felt good when Willow was soaping her, it was even better when Snyder did. His hands glid over her body, gently soaping her wet skin. She could feel his cock brushing at her with every tiny move of their bodies, remaining hard and stiff as they touched. Angel's, the only previous dick she'd seen, had been six inches - which she believed was average - Snyder's was much larger than that. She found herself wondering, lustfully, what it would like to be in her - she liked the thought more than she should. Snyder's hands were moving lower, massaging round her waist and then over her firm belly, the soap trickling through his fingers. The teen tittered and squirmed comfortably, waiting for him to go lower.

He did. Buffy made a sound somewhere between a squeak and a giggle as Snyder's palm slipped down to her pussy. He moved round and round, washing it, but at the same time pressing at her clit, pleasurably. Buffy leant back against him, not saying in words, but in actions that she was happy for him to continue. There was a groan from Willow and, in her peripheral vision, Buffy could see her friend trembling excitedly as Giles's hand was down at her cunt. Then she was groaning more loudly herself as Snyder sped up, there was little pretence at what he was doing as most of the soap had washed away and all that was left was melting down Buffy. The Principal's spare hand wrapped round Buffy and squeezed at her pert tit, his fingers digging into the flesh. Buffy shuddered and pressed her head back against his shoulders, his body was thin, almost like a reed, but you didn't need muscles to be a real man. "Wash me harder," the teen moaned.

Her pussy was penetrated by Snyder's fingers, two entering the sopping hole. She was as wet in there as she was outside and becoming damper as Snyder worked himself in and out, driving in up to his knuckles and sliding the tips round the fleshy walls. His mouth was at her throat, like a vampire - except more pleasurable - as he suckled her neck, slurping loudly at the pale flesh. Buffy closed her eyes as she sunk into a state of sexual bliss. "Mmnnn," she moaned, "Oh yes, I'm so dirty."

"You are," agreed Snyder, his mouth moving to the back of her nape of her neck, pushing away the hair, to kiss and lick the hidden skin. 

"Ohhhhh," Buffy groaned again in contentment, her body falling back onto Snyder's as the warm water continued to splatter her.

"Uurrrhh," Willow moaned in unison. Even if Buffy couldn't see her friend, she could sense her and Giles. The redhead was shuddering and shaking as the Watcher rubbed and played with her cunt, often one or other of them touching or brushing Buffy in the confines of the shower. Nor was Willow silent, her gasps and giggles of passion were as loud as Buffy's and like her friend she was offering a few words of encouragement, making sure Giles knew how much she needed to be cleaned by his fingers.

"Wash my tight little pussy out," the redhead tittered.

"Me too, clean my cunt" giggled Buffy, "Mmnnn, I love the way you're kissing my neck."

The Principal continued to do both, jerking his fingers in and out of her soaked fuckhole, as his mouth continued to move round the back and side of her throat, sucking and slurping where there was loose flesh, kissing it hard where it was tight over the spine. She shuddered again, her body arching, as Snyder's fingers hit a special spot, "Mmmnn, yesss." 

"Enjoying?" he asked as he squeezed and groped a titty, engulfing the round. malleable flesh in his hand.

"God, yes," groaned Buffy. She leant back even further, so that their bodies were melding together. With every breath she could feel his large dong rubbing at her like an iron serpent. Her pussy leaked even more as she thought about it, it's thickness, it's length, it's hardness - and the owner was a stud. He was giving her so much, it was time to return the favour.

Twisting herself round, Buffy dropped to her knees, the bumps of the cubicle floor uncomfortable beneath her legs. It didn't matter to the teen as she looked up at an eager Snyder, "I want to clean you now, with my mouth." 

He nodded and she opened wide and moved forward.

"Buffy!" gasped Willow, but it was one of admiration not shock and even as the Slayer's mouth was on Snyder's thick member, Willow was moving to join her on her knees. 

The two teens struggled to take them far at first. The cocks were both so thick and manly, it was a challenge to even open their mouths wide enough to accommodate them, without feeling their jaws click. However a few moments stretching practice and realising that the discomfort was bearable allowed the two young women to take the big dicks in their mouths. Challenge number two was the length, they were so long that there was no way they'd fit into the teenage mouths without some help. Buffy tried guiding it into the malleable cheek, letting the huge cock push at the flesh and thrust out, like she was a squirrel hoarding its nuts. But even that was only taking half the dick. It was disappointing, as she'd managed to take Angel further - but then he had been smaller, not like the massively endowed Principal she was sucking now.

Luckily, even if she was finding it frustrating and far from what she wanted to do, neither Snyder nor Giles looked like they were finding the teen's failure in any way a calamity. In fact, both seemed to be enjoying it immensely, broad beams covering their faces as they looked down at the two teens sucking them off. Snyder seemed to be reading how worried Buffy was as he nodded down at her, "Go on Summers, you're doing good."

Buffy relaxed at his words. Funnily enough that began to make it easier, her jaw ached less and she could swallow more, especially when she put her hand on the bottom of his shaft and jerked it as she sucked. Snyder groaned happily, his hands moving to the back of her head, helping and guiding her just like a teacher should. The teen bobbed faster, water pouring down her back as the warm shower continued to jet. Beside her Willow was also working the cock, her head swinging forward and back as she took in as much as she could.

"That's good, clean our cocks," Snyder said.

He grinned at Giles, who nodded and added, "You're doing well, but take them deeper."

Steeling herself Buffy turned her head enough so that the dick was no longer pushing at her cheek, but deeper into her mouth. She thought she was going throw up, the bile rising in her throat, but the gag reflex was kicking in making her push the cock backwards with her tongue. Snyder didn't seem mad, instead he grinned and pushed forward gently, "Get used to it Summers, take it at your own pace."

The teen moved forward again, Snyder continuing to keep a light grip on the back of her head. Again the gag reflex kicked in, forcing her to pull backwards, Snyder relaxing her hands to let her. Buffy blushed, the only positive was that Willow didn't look like she was doing any better than her friend. For a third time Buffy went down, swallowing the cock, it went further than before, not fully in, there was no way Buffy could manage that, but certainly deeper. Buffy's head went back and forth, finding the spot where she was close to choking but still able to control herself. Faster and harder she went, sucking and slurping noisily, Snyder's hands stroking the back of her head and playing with her hair. He was also moving and jerking his waist, not hard and not deep, a gentle love making to her face. She could see Willow was also getting into it, managing a rhythm down Giles' prong, any saliva which was leaking from her mouth getting washed away by the shower's water as it surged over the teens. It wasn't a competition, but seeing her friend doing Giles so well, encouraged Buffy to take Snyder deeper and ignore the discomfort.

The two guys growled in pleasure, as the two teenagers sucked them harder and deeper. Soon the cocks were going in as far as they could and Buffy's eyes were widening and tearing each time the large dick pressed into her throat. There was some white saliva leaking out between her lips, but she ignored, sure that it would be washed away. She gagged and that wasn't comfortable, but it was something she was quickly managing to cope with and learn, if not to ignore, at least to control. Snyder was driving his cock at her, grunting and gasping. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted with a grin that would have done the Joker credit.

"I'm going to cum," said Giles, managing to say even those words as if he was reporting to the Queen rather than warning the redhead. He pulled his cock out, jerking it and finishing the job by spurting his goo all over a waiting Willow, the redhead giggling with excitement as the sperm hit her. It trickled down her faces for seconds before the shower began to wash it away, the juice melding with the water to create liquid white streams which waterfalled down.

Buffy felt a touch of jealousy that Willow had finished Giles first, so she redoubled her own efforts, sucking hard at the big dick in her mouth and sweeping her head forward to take even more of it, despite the eye-watering discomfort. Snyder grunted and grinned, pushing forward to meet her guzzling gullet, driving his dick at her mouth. Buffy could taste the pre-cum even as she felt him vibrate in excitement, raising her eyes she could see his face starting to contort in ecstasy. "I'm cumming," he grunted and shot into her.

Her mouth was filled with salty semen, making her eyes water even more as she swallowed it down. Buffy loved it, gulping and drinking Snyder's cum, until he was drained and she was full, the remaining goo sliding out of her lips and down her chin. She grinned up at Snyder and ran her finger through the trickle before putting it in her mouth and sucking it sexily. His deflated cock began to harden, "Keep that thought," Buffy giggled and got out of the shower.

Willow and Giles had already left. The two of them standing on the bath mat alternately drying each other and kissing passionately. Behind Buffy the sound of water ceased, Snyder always keen to be green. The Slayer picked up a large towel and waited for him to come out. When he did he advanced towards her and opened his mouth to kiss her. Buffy enveloped him in a towel even as she returned the kiss, their lips pressing and moving around each other as their tongues probed and explored. "Thanks for saving me earlier," giggled Buffy as they broke.

Snyder grinned, "Thanks for the blow job."

"It was my pleasure," the teen Slayer said, it was so true - she was sure she'd almost enjoyed giving it as much as Snyder had enjoyed receiving it. Her hands wrapped round him as she moved the towel up and down her back. His cock hardened. He gave a wider, lecherous grin, and let her dry him, before taking the towel from her and returning the favour. The thick fluffy material brushed sensually over her flesh, including round her pert titties and down to her pussy - which didn't seem dryable as every time he pulled the towel over her slit the cunt got wetter and Buffy groaned.

"You want to come to my bedroom so I can ball your brains out," Snyder said with a grin.

Buffy giggled and nodded, "Yes." She took Snyder's hand.

"What about you two? Are you coming as well?" Snyder leered at the very naked Giles and Willow. The two of them separated from each other long enough to gaze into each other's eyes and confirm they'd be fucking by use of non-verbal cues. 

The two new couples left hand in hand, Snyder leading them to the room. It was like Buffy would have imagined it if she had ever previously thought about Snyder's bedroom, a neat double bed, two wardrobes and a set of cupboards, together with a mirror on the wall, a nightstand with a history book. However there were no photos of family or friends or mementoes to remind him of any thing past. Buffy got onto the bed, spreading open her legs - they'd make some memories in this room tonight instead to make up for the lack of them. Willow joined her the redhead opening herself as she looked ravishingly at Giles. The two men stood naked over them, their large dicks as straight as the highway and as wide as well. 

For the second time that night Buffy said, "It'll be a tight fit, but come on in." She spread her pussy between her fingers. Snyder's nodded with a grin and got onto the bed, followed less than a second later by Giles.

Buffy felt a second of sudden nervousness; she wasn't a virgin (though Willow was), but she'd only banged one guy and as he'd got all psycho vamp afterwards it wasn't exactly a great first. Plus Angel at six inches had been average, Snyder was if not twice his size nearer to twelve inches than eight. His cock was really going to stretch her teenage twat. 

Then the time for worrying was over as Snyder's thick dick started to enter her. The pussy stretched to accommodate him, juicing up as he moved inwards and Buffy's sudden anxieties vanished as quick as they had come, to be replaced with an equally sudden, but even stronger, feeling of pleasure. "MMMnn, yes, stick it in me," she moaned, "All the way in."

Her hands were gripping at Snyder's back, pulling him down as if he needed encouragement. He didn't seem to as he rose and thrust and rose again, driving hard and deep into her fuckhole. Beside her Willow was shuddering and gasping as she lost her virginity to the school librarian and in a small part of her conscious mind, Buffy was pleased she could be with her friend for that momentous occasion (even if just to stake Giles if he turned evil on climax). Quickly however, thoughts of her friend's big moment were pushed from her mind as Snyder's huge cock drove at her. Her back arched and bent, as if he was hitting a button to double her over and her head pushed into the soft pillow. Snyder slammed down again, his thin chest bouncing on top of her, squashing down her teenage titties, which immediately sprang up as he rose again. In and out, up and down, slamming and ramming, hammering home - sending Buffy into the clouds. Her knees gripped at him, squeezing him as she squashed her, her body bouncing under his constant assault.

"Take me, take me, oh yes, fuck me with that massive cock," Willow sang out beside her friend. The no-longer-virgin redhead was obviously enjoying Giles as much as Buffy was enjoying Snyder, her hands clawing desperately at the librarian's back as she tried to wrap her feet around his thighs. Even as Buffy glanced at her, Willow gasped and shuddered, her eyes fluttering as her mouth opened in a cry. "Yesss, oohh yesss."

Buffy knew what she meant as she felt the same. "Fuck me oh yes, fuck me hard, urrrrhhhh, yesss, it's so good."

She could feel the excitement blooming in her pussy and then spreading out like a fiery wave to immolate her entire body. But unlike a normal fire it didn't extinguish, but just burnt brighter and hotter with each vigorous thrust into her. Her pussy boiled hotter and hotter, until she felt it was boiling with pleasure, the juice steaming with excitement. Her back arched as she exploded, her hands clenching and unclenching and her feet stretching out like she was a ballerina pirouetting. "Arrrrghhh," she screamed in her ecstasy, "Aaaarrrghhh. Yesssss!"

Snyder didn't even pause but continued to hammer in like her pussy was a nail. Flames seemed to burnt inside the Slayer, hotter than any hell, but more pleasurable than any heaven. She screamed again, her body writhing and wriggling under the slamming it was getting. Beside her Willow was shrieking as well, her best friend cumming like she'd never thought possible. There hands gripped each other, in friendship and companionship and to make sure neither started to levitate from pure delight. 

"Aaaaarrrghhh, yessss, yessss, aaaaarrghhh. I want you big dick all the way," screamed Buffy.

"Fuck me, yesssss, ooooohhh fuck, fuuuuckkk meeee!" Willow cried out beside her.

The bed squeaked and shuddered from the double fucking, probably getting more exercise in one night than in the previous dozen years. It continually bounced and hit the wall, chipping the wallpaper and leaving little dents where the metal frame sprang to far. The sheets and covers, so neat at the start, were like a storm tossed sea or wave of sand dunes. The teens on top were screaming and yelling, gasping and crying out. The two men were like racing cars, speeding as fast as they could, hurtling as hard as they could go without spinning off the tracks.

Technically Buffy had had sex before, but she'd never had sex like this. She had thought with Angel it had been good, if not quiet as much fun as Cosmopolitan had hinted. But with Snyder it was real, so intense and powerful it was almost literally burning, so fun and exciting she never wanted it to stop, so physically draining she felt like she was being emptied by a vampire. It was everything, a complete encyclopaedia of sexual feeling and sensations, all happening at once. "AAarrrrghh," she screamed again, her hands gripping Snyder's back, "Fuck me harder. Yessss, go on, harder."

It was probably physically impossible for Snyder to do so, he was already ramming her like a pile-driver. But at least he wasn't slowing or pausing, despite his pants and grunts of exertion. Still to make sure Buffy wrapped herself tighter round him, letting go off Willow's hand to concentrate on Snyder. Her hands gripped his back and feet twisted round his legs, pinning him to her. He didn't seem to mind, slamming into her with the same intensity as before. The teen squealed and gasped, her cries so loud they were drowning out Willow's mewls, at least until the redhead came with a shattering scream.

"Yeessss, yessss, fuck me," Buffy cried out, encouraging Snyder on. Another round of orgasms hit her, each one more volcanic than the last, until it seemed she was just a piece of floating rock on a sea of boiling magma. Her body arched and bent, twisting into a series of buckling shapes as Snyder's cock filled her. "AAArrrggghh," she screamed as beside her Willow shrieked in equal abandon.

This time it was Snyder who came first. He grunted something, perhaps a warning, perhaps just an exhalation of air. But before Buffy could decipher it she could feel the warmth of his cum spurting into her pussy. Blast after blast of semen shooting down her tunnel and into her womb. She made a mental note to get herself some morning after pills as her cunt was filled with her Principal's seed, the excess bubbling out and over her lips as he pulled out. 

He rolled over with a sigh and collapsed beside her. Buffy looked at him for a moment, lying there breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He wasn't handsome she admitted, but he could fuck like a pro. Then she turned to watch Willow finish her first time. The redhead was still enjoying it, her face a picture of rapture as she looked up at Giles and gasped with pleasure. She was holding him and dragging him down, making him ride her like she was a wild bronco. The staid English librarian was up to the challenge, ramming bullishly at her and pounding her pussy to oblivion. Buffy didn't have long to watch, as after a couple of minutes Giles grunted "I'm cumming,", pounded in a few more times and then rolled off a gasping Willow, his excess sperm leaking out of her hole.

"You enjoyed that I can tell," Buffy grinned at her friends.

It took Willow a few moments to recover enough of her equilibrium to do more than nod glassy eyed. But eventually she managed to say, "Yes. So much."

"Me as well," giggled Buffy. She reached behind herself, her hand exploring down until she found Snyder's cock, large but flaccid. "I could do it again," she said, stroking the python behind her.

"So could I," grinned Willow, her own hand reaching to find Giles prick.

"I might get harder quicker if I had an extra incentive," leered Snyder. He moved hand to Buffy's buttocks, cradling one of them, before he pried it apart from its partner and swung his finger into the crack.

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," Buffy giggled as she rocked her ass at him, showing that she knew exactly what he wanted and was prepared to give it him.

"Yes," he almost salivated as his finger slipped over her tight rosebud, stroking it with the promise of things to come.

"What about you Willow?" said Giles.

"What are you offering, Buffy?" her friend said. Buffy grinned and mouthed the word. Willow's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth falling ajar "Oh." Then she smiled and wiggled herself at Giles. "If you want it I got it," she giggled. He nodded enthusiastically.

All that remained was to get the two men back up to readiness and, with two teen asses on offer, that didn't take long. Buffy and Willow rolled onto their fronts, spreading their legs open and reaching round to grip their own butt cheeks pulling them apart. Buffy grinned enticingly at Snyder and for the third time that night said, "It'll be a tight fit, but come on in."

"My butt's ready for your big cock," grinned Willow to Giles.

Neither man needed a second invitation and Buffy gave a small titter of excitement as she felt Snyder's weight on top of her. As she expected his cock was tight in her tunnel, barely fitting into the small hole. It was sorer than she expected, and whilst she didn't mind as she was sure the pleasure would outweigh the pain, she wondered if she should have thought about some sort of lubricant. It was too late now, she thought, anyway she doubted the Principal would keep such a thing as anal lube around the house. She gripped the bed and bit down on the messed up quilt, noting that Willow was doing the same. 

If she'd been ahead of Willow in the bj and straight sex stakes - Willow never having done either - they were now neck and neck on the butt-fucking, it was a cherry Buffy hadn't popped yet either. Still, it was a good virginity to break with your best friend, and she was sure once they got going they'd enjoy it, making it the stuff of fond memories to discuss when they were old s fortysomethings. However, she wished Snyder would get it in quicker, it seemed to be taking an age and her ass was resisting the whole time. 

"Uuurrhh," Willow made a grunt into the quilt, her eyes clenched shut as she too struggled to take the big dick. Her hand snaked towards Buffy and the Slayer took, before closing her own eyes and giving an identical grunt. However she also started to work her ass up and down to meet Snyder, making it easier for him to enter her hole.

"Work it Willow," Giles said as he noticed that Snyder was getting further than him, "Bounce your butt up my prick."

Still holding her friend's hand Buffy could feel the vibrations as the redhead began to push herself. Buffy redoubled her own efforts, feeling the dick spear in. It was still hurting, but not as much as her ass stretched, in fact it was moving to uncomfortable rather than sore, which was a great improvement. Snyder grunt and slammed on top of her, half of his cock entering her with every thrust. His thin body pressed down on hers, his warm breath on her neck and his cool skin on her back. She arched and bent her spine to match him so that he could press down further, pushing her butt up to take more. Another inch down he went, continuing his journey into virgin territory.

The blonde continued to work herself, pressing up the huge cock so that she could feel it stretch and fill her. Snyder grunted and panted, even louder than Giles, who was no silent partner as he fucked Will. Not that the two teens were quiet either, squealing and gasping in a mixture of pain, discomfort and, increasingly, pleasure. The deeper the dick went and the more it gaped Buffy's hole the less uncomfortable it seem and the more fun. Nerves she never knew she had were singing like sopranos and a buzz of excitement was swimming round her. She gripped Willow's hand harder, so the redhead let out a gasp before Buffy realised how strong she was and loosened. Her friend squeezed back to show her appreciation and then cried out in orgasmic pleasure, "Fuuuccckkk, oooohh."

A rush hit Buffy seconds later and she shuddered pleasurably, her mouth opening to let out a moan of sexual bliss, "MMmnnn, urrrrrhh."

Behind her Snyder kept pounding away, driving his large prick deeper and deeper into her forbidden hole, until he was slapping his thighs against her legs and his balls against her cheeks. Buffy gasped, aware that for the first time ever her ass was being violated and that it was by her high school Principal, something she had never imagined. But now it was happening and it was great. She gave another squeal of excitement as his large prick hammered all the way home, stretching her and pleasuring her at the same time, the discomfort still there but no longer mattering. "Yes, yes, fuck my ass harder, ram it open," she called out.

"Me as well, oooohhh, yesss, faster, ooooohhh," Willow was crying out in ecstasy beside her, the vibrations of her body shaking up her friend's hand.

"I want to try something else," Snyder said, pulling his cock out of Buffy's opened backdoor. "Rosenberg lie on your back, Summers get on your hands and knees over her like you were going to sixty nine."

The two teens did as they were asked, Buffy wondering what idea Snyder had in mind. She guessed Giles might have a clue as he was grinning, and as he wouldn't do anything to harm her or Will she was sure it meant she would enjoy it as well. She got over Willow, looking down at her friend's juicy pussy, the cum gleaming brightly over the lips. She watched as Giles lifted the redhead's ass up so that it was resting on his thighs and knees, before getting a close up of her watcher's dick pressing into her best friend's most taboo hole; it was hot to see. She licked her lips hungrily, "Put it in Giles, butt fuck her." 

It was, however, a little irritating that her own butt was currently unfilled. She turned her head towards Snyder, waiting behind her a lecherous grin on his face. He seemed to be moving forward and for a second the blonde was confused until she realised that he was pushing his cock at Willow's mouth, the redhead beginning to slurp at it loudly. Buffy felt even more turned, on wiggling her butt in invitation for when Snyder was ready to return, but lowering her head to lick at Giles' cock as it went in and out of her friend. Giles went even faster, driving the dick deep into Willow and making it whirr against Buffy's tongue so the tip flickered and went half-numb. Buffy didn't stop, enjoying herself greatly, something which continued when she felt Snyder grasping her ass and pulling apart the cheeks to push his massive prong back in. "Ooohhh yessss," Buffy cried out in pleasure.

He banged in deep and hard, driving it forward and stretching her hole even wider. Without a cock in her mouth Willow was also lapping at Buffy, doubling the blonde's fun. It made Buffy cry out, "OOohhhh, yesss, don't stop, don't stop."

No-one had any intention of doing so and Buffy felt herself vibrating with ecstasy as Snyder's dong plunged so deep it was almost coming out the other end. Giles grunted as he slammed Willow's butt, Buffy moving her tongue from it to the redhead's pussy to return the pleasure she was getting. Her tongue ran up and down the slit, wiping at the cummy juice that was leaking from the hole like a cracked pipe. It seemed to spur Snyder on to greater efforts and her ass zinged like it was attached to the mains. Giles wasn't being a slouch either, but suddenly he stopped pounding Willow's butt and pulled the dick.

Despite the fact it had just been in her best friend's butt Buffy knew what to do, raising her head from the pussy and opening her mouth. Giles guided his cock in. It tasted bitter, but if Buffy wouldn't have chosen ass flavoured cock for a lunchtime snack it was a great thing to have in a fuckfest. She sucked eagerly, taking it in so her cheeks bulged with every forward motion. She couldn't believe every one of her holes was in use, two cocks and a tongue all going at them as speedily as they could. Buffy had been pretty inexperienced before this night, now she felt she could take on a porn star in the sex Olympics.

She wasn't the only one impressed with herself as Giles said, "Well done, Buffy, you're doing so well with our dicks."

"Yep, take it deep," grunted Snyder slamming forward and giving no choice.

"MMmnn, slurrrpp, mmmnnn," Willow added as she tongued Buffy's dripping cunt.

The teen shuddered and shook between the three of them, enjoying her very first feeling of being spit-roasted. And if Willow's tongue wasn't quiet filling her, she was still much nearer to being air-tight than she'd ever imagined possible - she suspected even Cordelia hadn't gone this far (thought perhaps Harmony had). Then it was ending as Giles pulled his cock out and slammed in back into Willow's booty. It was disappointing but Buffy wasn't selfish and she could tell from the way her friend's tongue drove harder that she was appreciating the return of dick to ass.

Her own ass suddenly emptied, followed almost immediately by Willow stopping the lapping, the redhead moving her head back to take Snyder's cock in her mouth. Buffy quickly went down to lap at her friend's soaking twat, making sure Willow got as much pleasure from being shared between the other three as Buffy had. From the amount of cum that the teen was producing it was obvious that she too was enjoying being almost airtight. Buffy lapped her excited friend, driving her tongue as hard and fast as it could go, making it ache with effort, until Giles pulled out his cock and re-offered it to her, Buffy gracefully accepted, being driven forward as Snyder again started ramming her own back hole.

The two guys continued to swap between the teen's mouths and butts, getting themselves cleaned and lubricated before returning to the fray, pounding the asses so thoroughly open they were like caverns. Between Buffy and Willow, whoever wasn't sucking was licking and the amount of pussy juice being produced would have been enough to fill a small bucket.

"I'm close to cumming," said Giles.

"Me too," said Snyder, "You two up for a facial?"

Buffy nodded eagerly, feeling her friend's head wagging between her legs as she indicated the same. 

"On your knees on the floor," instructed Snyder, used to telling teenagers what to do as a High School Principal.

The two naked friends did so, holding hands again and resting their heads together as they stood between two pumping men. The cocks seemed to burst at the same time, two streams of cum hosing from them, criss-crossing each other like energy streams in Ghostbusters and splattering all over the teens' faces. Buffy grinned as the cum landed on her, closing her eyes automatically and feeling the warm, wet goo hit her forehead and nose, letting it slowly slide and drip down, over her chin and down her cheeks, onto her pert titties.

"That was great," giggled Willow, something Buffy could only agree with as she ran her tongue round her lips to take in any of the cum still sitting there.

"We ought to do it again sometime," said Snyder and Buffy nodded eagerly. "But it's getting late, and you've no excuse for not being on time for classes tomorrow. So get dressed and I'll give you a lift home, you as well Mr Giles."

*

He let Buffy and Willow off at the top of Willow's road, Buffy would escort her the rest way and her own house was near enough to walk - she was confident she wasn't going to be ambushed by vampires twice in a night. 

"Do you think we were under a spell?" Willow asked.

Buffy considered for a moment, "Well I did bang Principal Snyder, so I guess we were." She shrugged, "I don't mind, I had a great time."

"Me as well," agreed Willow with a laugh.


End file.
